


Watch Me Burn

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captivity, F/M, Fucked Up, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Steve and Bucky have always had each other. And Y/N. The three of them were the closest thing each other had to family, and those feelings quickly grew into a deep love.Steve loves Bucky, Bucky loves Steve, and they both love Y/N. WW2 tore Bucky from Steve, and it tore both of them from Y/N.By 2023, Bucky and Steve are reunited, and positive that the other person they loved wholly is gone, dead.They are proven wrong when a package arrives at the compound, containing pictures, and a recording, of Y/N alive and well.The other love of their life has been alive the whole time, captured and kept in a cell for 80 years, waiting to be found, or waiting to die.“How does it feel knowing the love of your lives has been waiting for both of you for 80 years? Would you like to watch her burn?”





	1. Chapter 1

“Come undone for me. Fall into me.” His deep voice was accompanied by his thick, hard cock thrusting into your tight heat, your nails taking down his back as you moaned his name.

Bucky silenced you with a kiss, the ferocity and gentleness to his thrusts were gone. This was something entirely different. This was needy, this was desperate, this was a goodbye fuck.

“You know that’s not fair, Buck.” He pulled his lips away from yours, only to have them replaced by Steve’s.

His kiss was softer, his touch was far more gentler, even though you knew Steve had it in him. Your hand reached for his cock, the hard and swollen tip was being gripped in your palm, your strokes rushed.

“Oh God…” You arched your back and broke the kiss.

Bucky had attached his mouth to your left nipple, his tongue stroking your hard nub while his hands gripped your hips. He grunt against your breast, your moans growing in intensity, as you reached your peek.

“Please…” You squeezed Steve’s cock with as must strength as you could, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as your pleasure came crashing down.

“Bucky…fuck…” You shuddered, you shook. “Don’t-”

A strangled gasp echoed in the room as he touched your clit, pinching your sensitive nub, even though you had just come.

You could feel his devilish smile against the flesh of your breast. This was his last night before he shipped out, and he wanted to enjoy both of his lovers, a farewell to beat all farewells, so he said.

“I’m sorry princess, are you done?” He cooed in your ear with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Yes sergeant Barnes…” you couldn’t take anymore. You were spent.

“Good girl.” He pat your inner thigh and pulled his cock out of you, his cum dripping from your core, down to the bed below.

You placed your hand on your chest, your heart hammering. You sighed and moved further up the bed, curling in on yourself.

“Are you okay?” Steve touched your waist, his blue eyes so soft, full of concern and admiration and love. “You okay, doll?”

You nod your head, leaning into his touch as he cupped your cheek. Steve was more of a gentle lover than Bucky. Bucky was dominating. Bucky like to push buttons, he liked to push you. He knew you could take more, he knew you could give him one more orgasm, one more shriek.

“I’m fine.” You melt into the kiss he had given you, his hand brushing your hair behind your ear. “I’m fine, Steve.”

“I’m fine, Steve.” Fine.

You were gone. You were gone, dead. And all Steve and Bucky had to remember you by was an old picture. A picture of the three of you at the world fair before Bucky shipped out.

It was taken before the three of you enjoyed yourselves in Bucky’s bed. Seeing the picture made Steve’s heart ache.

Two of the loves of your lives had been sent to war. First Bucky and then Steve. Neither of them came back. And you, you must’ve been shattered.

Steve often wondered what happened to you, he often wondered what your life had become. What you had become.

He had tried finding out what happened to you, tried to find any records available. He had to know, Bucky had to know.

“I always loved that picture.” Bucky came up behind Steve, his arms wrapping around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

“I tried finding out what happened to her.” Steve remembered the first night you all had shared together. He could never forget that night.

“Public records stopped in 1944. There’s not a single mention of her name past that.” Steve shut the compass, the picture of the three of you tucked inside.

“I’m sure she lived a good life.” Steve was appreciative of Bucky in his attempt to soothe them both, but it didn’t stop his heart from nearly breaking.

You would’ve been left alone without Steve and Bucky. You would’ve been left to mourn steve and Bucky’s deaths on your own. You would have the world caving in on you and no one to pull you out.

“Come on punk,” Bucky pulled away and grabbed his hand. “We have a mission.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky focused on the sandbag in front of him. His hand was being and wrapped tight, forgoing the boxing glove. He wouldn’t need it, and all it would really do was get in his way.

His right hand made contact first, the sand bag swinging violently from the strength behind his hit.

He remembers the day he met you, the say Steve introduced you two in that small diner you worked in.

“You’re right, Steve. He does look like trouble.” Your uniform was basic and plain, but you still looked like a million bucks.

“You aren’t afraid of a little trouble are you?” he could charm any gal, anywhere.

“My mother taught me to stay out of trouble.” Your hair was pinned back out of your face, your lips coloured with red lipstick.

You had a streak of flour on your cheek that Bucky wanted to brush off, but you moved before he had the chance, flashing him a smile as you moved on to another table to wait.

“So?” Steve liked you, the punk wouldn’t shut up about this dame he met at a diner a few blocks away. Wouldn’t stop talking about how pretty you were, and kind. A real sweetheart.

“Its girls like those that make a man want the white picket fence.” Bucky spun on the stool he sat at, following you with his light blue eyes.

“She’s real sweet, Buck. I’ve been talking to her for the past few weeks, a few days a week, and she’s real…” Steve sighed, losing himself in a heart eyed, day dream.

“Nice?”

Bucky swung his left fist then. The bag went flying from the force, the impact of his vibranium fist hitting the bag making it explode.

As the sand scattered throughout the room, Bucky stood below the hook that held the sand bag, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He was worked up, he was lost to anger and bitterness as he thought of you.

The three of you could’ve had such a good life together. Bucky and Steve and you. You all could’ve grown old together, having raised a family, experienced life and all it had to offer.

“I did the same thing when I was taken out of the ice.” Steve approached him, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

“I used to break the bags. Sand for everywhere. It helped.” Bucky ripped the wrapping around his right hand, tossing it at his feet.

“I’ve been thinking about her. A lot.” Bucky ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, eyes closing when Steve embraced him from behind, his lips meeting his shoulder.

“I know. I have to. That picture…I think about what future we could’ve had if the war hadn’t happened.” Steve leaned in and brushed his lips against Bucky’s ear.

“I remember the first time we kissed her. I remember the first time she felt both of us touch her.” Bucky shivered pleasantly when he felt Steve’s warm breath caress his neck.

“When we both fucked her for the first time…” Steve placed another series of kisses along Bucky’s beck and shoulders, trailing his lips up and down, and then back again.

“Steve…” Their moment was interrupted by the door to the gym being slammed open, Natasha standing in the entrance watching them.

“You two need to come see this. Now.”

—

“I want you to look at the camera when you speak. This needs to be clear, precise.” Józef sat behind a monitor, his beady eyes moving from screen to screen, watching, waiting, listening.

“Do I make myself clear Kwiatuszek?” He would speak once more and then, like a domestic dog, he would punish you. (Little flower)

“29,200 days.” You leaned back against the concrete wall of your cell. “80 years.”

“That is not what I wanted to hear. Start from the beginning.” He waited, peered at the screen with his gleeful smirk. This is what he had wanted.

“My name is Y/N L/N. I was born in Brooklyn, New York in 1920. My mothers name was M/N and my father’s name was F/N.” You were speaking slowly, looking directly at the camera like Józef had instructed.

He knew you wouldn’t want to suffer the consequences if you hadn’t. You wouldn’t want to be struck like a dog, punished for disobedience.

“I was…” your breathe caught in your throat, and Józef grinned. “I was in a relationship with Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. They both died in the war.” He watched from the other room, his grin turning into a sneer.

“You are lying!” he slammed his hand down on the button that would administer a shock, his glee when you yelped could not be understated. “You would think that after 80 years, you would learn to tell the truth Kwiatuszek.” (Little flower)

“I am telling the truth!” He administered another shock.

“Tell. The. Truth.” He waited again. You would not take long to speak, you never did.

“Steve became Captain America, Bucky became the winter soldier.” He watched a few tears stream down your face, and you wiped them with your hands.

“Go on.” This was better than he expected, it was turning out brilliantly.

“I’ve spent 29,200 days in this cell.” Your jaw clenched, your hands balled into fists. “For 80 years I’ve sat in a cell. Like a dog.”

He hit the button again, the sounds of your yelps was pleasing to him. He was getting more than he wanted out of this.

“You would think, that after 80 years, your attitude, your backbone would’ve left. Amazing what the human spirit is capable of, isn’t Captain Rogers? Is sergeant Barnes also watching with you? I wish I could see the looks on your face when you realize that your love had not died, that she didn’t have a peaceful life.”

“Musisz już czuć się winny. Wiedząc, że twój wspólny kochanek czeka od 80 lat.” (You must be feeling guilty by now. Knowing that your shared lover has been waiting for 80 years.)

He wanted this. He had waited 80 years for this. “Would you like to watch her burn?”

Józef stopped the recording and added to the memory stick plugged into the computer. After he compressed and combined the files, he pulled the memory stick from the computer and dropped it into the manilla envelope, along with a series of pictures and your file.

He sealed the package and hastily drew the correct address on the front before tossing it aside with the other mail that had to go out.

Before he stood and left the security room, he turned his attention back to the monitor. He was watching you as you sat with your back against the concrete wall.

Your legs were stretched out in front of you, your ankles crossed. Your hands were folded in your lap, the worn and rather old dress was draped around you, the style similar to that of the mid 40’s.

You kept your hair in a loose braid that draped over your shoulder normally, but today Józef made you keep it down. He wanted to make you as familiar a possible, leave no doubt in Rogers and Barnes that you were their long lost lover.

“You have done good today, little flower. Now all we have to do is wait.” He turned off the speak and shut off the monitor.

As Józef stood, he grabbed the package and tucked it under his arm. He left the room with haste, his strive was to have this delivered and finally get what he had been dreaming of for 80 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the middle of a board room was a stack of pictures. Those pictures were both old and new, black and white and coloured. Sitting next to the pictures was a manila envelope, the address for the Avengers Compound scrawled on top along with the names and ranks of both Bucky and Steve, during their time in the war.

“What the hell is this?” Steve approached the table, the pictures of their girl sitting on top.

It was a coloured picture, taken from outside a cell. You were sitting on a worn bed, the mattress frayed and decayed, the padding worn out. Behind you was a concrete wall with steel rings for shackles, though none were hanging up.

Your hair was up, held in a high pony. Your eyes had dark bags under them, your skin lackluster. You looked as if you had been drug through the ringer, you looked sick and tired.

“Came a half hour ago. Addressed to Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes.” Natasha stepped up to the table, her arms crossed.

“No return address the guy who picked up the package said it was sitting outside a business that hadn’t been there 6 months previously.” Nat continued to speak as she rifled through the pictures.

“I remember this.” Steve grabbed the picture that was blown up, bigger than the one you had in your apartment.

All three of you were at Coney Island the year before Bucky left. Your arms were around his neck ass you sat in his lap, Steve say beside you, his hand on your thigh.

You wanted to take the picture on the photo booth at the park, a memorable moment. It was the first time you told Bucky and Steve that you loved them.

“Who the hell would do this?” Bucky stood by his side, hand clutching a picture of the two of them on a date. Bucky took you dancing, the picture was taken by a mutual friend of yours.

The rest of the pictures flawlessly resembled the pictures you had in your apartment in Brooklyn back in the 40’s.

The pictures that were not black and white, were haunting. Some were taken from outside of the cell you were sitting in, some were taken from within.

All angles, all different positions. There were dates written on the corner of the pictures, spanning from 1944 to 2023.

“There’s more than just pictures.” Steve dropped the picture he was holding, and grabbed another.

“These are fake. They have to be fake.” He couldn’t think straight.

Every thump of his heartbeat was impossibly loud. He could hear every beat ringing in his ears, the sound muffling anything anyone was saying.

“Steve!” he dropped the picture and snapped his head up, his blue eyes locking onto the green eyes of Natasha. “There’s more you have to see.”

He drew his attention away from Natasha and looked toward Bucky. He looked at the man he loved wholly, watched his jaw tick as he clenched it. His metal hand was gripping a picture, the coloured portrait crumpled and in his appendage.

“Hello Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes.” Bucky looked up slowly, the look of deadly, controlled anger that crossed his lovers face, Steve had only seen when he was the soldier.

“You do not know me, but I certainly know you. And I certainly know the woman who I have sitting in a cell down the hall.” The man who was speaking on the screen looked no older than 50.

His thinning, graying hair was styled to the left, curled at the top like Steve and Bucky had seen during their youth. He wore a pair of thin framed glasses, the frames surrounding his deep brown eyes.

“You may be thinking that somehow I have manufactured these images and these videos, but I assure you they are very real.” The man leaned in, his broken and crooked teeth revealed as he smiled rather wide.

“Welcome to the show captain, sergeant! Shall we begin?” The image on the screen changed, the date in the corner of the video was for 8 years after you had disappeared.

“Why are you here?” The clip was grainy, a testament to its age. “How long have you been here?”

You were sitting in the same position, your head resting back against the concrete, your eyes closed. You would’ve looked peaceful if it weren’t for the tears rolling down your cheeks.

“Let me go. Please.” Your voice was shaking, and even though the video was 72 years old, he could feel your fear, feel your hopelessness.

“You have one chance, Małe zwierzątko.” The man’s voice was heard along with yours, though his was rather grated. (Little pet)

“I don’t know! I don’t know! I don’t know!” you smashed your hands on the bed, your body jerking forward, your eyes wide.

“You are a liar!” You shrieked in the next moment, your hands flying to your ears, face contorted into a wince.

“You speak nothing but lies! If you want to lie, then you will not eat!” The screen went black, but the sound of the video still playing was heard throughout the room.

“You see her resilience? You see her bravado? She was not easily broken, no matter how many years may have passed.” The man in question came back to the screen, his fingers adjusting his glasses.

“My name is Józef. And I have been keeping your lover for the past 80 years. I have a reason that I would like to disclose to you both, but I would like it be in the most painful way possible.” The man, Józef, cleared his throat.

“There is one more thing I would like you to watch before we get to the good part.”

Steve clenched his fists, mirroring Bucky’s own stance. If this was real, truly real, then you were alive, and had been for the past 80 years.

“My name is Y/N L/N. I was born in Brooklyn, New York in 1920. My mothers name was M/N and my father’s name was F/N.” You were looking at the camera, your hands shaking as they rest in your lap.

“I was…” he heard your breath catch in your throat. “I was in a relationship with Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. They both died in the war.”

You were crying, hor tears rolling down your cheeks. You lift your hands and wiped your tears. You had just lowered your hands when you shrieked.

“You are lying!” Another shriek was heard. “You would think that after 80 years, you would learn to tell the truth Kwiatuszek.” (Little flower)

“Tell the truth!”

“Steve became Captain America, Bucky became the winter soldier.” Steve had trouble breathing.

When the reality set in that you were alive, and you had knowledge of them, of everything they’ve done…it was hard to take it all in.

“Turn it off.” Bucky slammed his fist against the table, cracking the wood. “turn it off! Turn that shit off!”

“Bucky…” Steve placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing his best friends shoulder. He tuned out the sound of Józef speaking, and focused on Bucky.

“She was alive for 80 years, Steve. She was alive the whole time.” There was another yelp, and then they, specifically were adressed.

“You would think, that after 80 years, your attitude, your backbone would’ve left. Amazing what the human spirit is capable of, isn’t Captain Rogers? Is sergeant Barnes also watching with you? I wish I could see the looks on your face when you realize that your love had not died, that she didn’t have a peaceful life.”

“Musisz już czuć się winny. Wiedząc, że twój wspólny kochanek czeka od 80 lat.” (You must be feeling guilty by now. Knowing that your shared lover has been waiting for 80 years.)

There was silence coming from everyone in the room. No one said a thing, no one wanted to say a thing. What could they say? What would they say?

“I have not told the little pet yet, but do you know where we are Captain Rogers? You would think we would be in the place where it all truly started, but we are home. We are in your home. If you are in too much shock to realize it,” the man laughed gleefully. “we haven’t even left the city. We are still in New York!”

“Would you like to watch her burn?” The man on the screen laughed, he laughed at them, the screen still playing the image of you sitting in that cell, your hands folded, wearing something akin to the dress you wore when you went dancing with Bucky.

“We-” the screen went black, the sparks that flew as a result of Steve breaking the screen, breaking the monitor, ended the silence.

“Friday run facial recognition.” Tony spoke up first, his composure was shaken.

“You don’t need to do anything. It’s her.” Bucky’s voice was shaking, he was shaking.

“Facial recognition is 99.9% accurate. Y/N L/N born 1920 in Brooklyn, New York. Went missing in 1944, the police stopped investigating 2 weeks later.”

“I told you it was her. She’s alive.” Bucky slammed his fist against the table, the whole thing completely cracking from end to end.

“She was in the city the whole fucking time! For 80 fucking years!” Steve could see Bucky losing control. He could see him slipping deeper into his rage.

“We’re going to find her, Buck. We’re going to find our girl.” Steve made Bucky look at him. He held him close by the back of his neck, their eyes locked.

“We’re going to bring our girl home.”


	4. Chapter 4

There was a constant chill in the cell, something that would not leave not matter how many layers you had put on your body. It was every present in your cell and in your bones.

It was there from the moment you woke to the moment you slept. It seeped into your bones, touched the tips of your fingers, made your nose numb. It was a horrid feeling to be cold almost constantly.

But the cold seemed like a minor offence compared to the other shit you went through. The screeching noise that blared through the old speakers making your ears vibrate for hours, the shocks you received when you talked back, the withdrawal of food and water.

It was hell, it was always hell. You were living in constant hell for the past 80 years. And yet, you were forced to have hope.

If you didn’t have hope, what would happen to you? You would have lost your mind. You would’ve dove head first into the encompassing dark and lost yourself.

But you had hope, you had to have hope. You had hope that one day he would let you go, one day he would give you up. Or he would kill you. And if he killed you, that would be a sort of relief. You would be at peace.

Józef had another plan, he said. He had a plan from the moment he took you in 1944. He had a plan, he had an endgame. He knew what he wanted and he had his reasons.

Not that he ever told you his reasons for keeping you captive. He said he would tell you when the time came. That was another verbal promise spoken that you would have to wait for.

“Do you think your lovers will come for you?” Józef’s voice filtered through the same speakers as the deafening screeching.

It was grating at first, hearing his voice, but now you have learned to ignore the irritancies of his voice. You didn’t let it get to you, wouldn’t let it get to you anymore.

“If they were smart they would leave me.” You tilt your head as it rest against the concrete wall behind your bed.

You turned your attention to where the window used to be. It was taken out after your 4th escape attempt.

You broke the glass, you tried to sneak out, you got shocked. You tried again and again and again. Each time you tried, something else would happen.

The first time you were shocked, the second time the shrieking made you fall from the frame, twisting your ankle. The third time you were caught and didn’t get to eat for 2 days. The last time you tried the window, you were burned by a heat source you hadn’t even known was there.

The window was taken out and you were given no real sunlight. You were kept healthy by sun lamps and vitamins mixed into your food. You were given every nutrient you needed to keep you strong.

You were given books to read to keep your mind sharp, you were given a record player with records spanning from 1939 – 1949. That’s it. Nothing newer.

You were supplied clothes, nothing that followed styles from 1969 and beyond. Everything was tailored to be vintage, everything was in the old style.

You were living as if it was back in the 40’s, despite the year being 2023. You were forced to listen to. The music, forced to wear the clothes, forced to style your hair in the way of the 40’s to 60’s.

The only glimpse of the present, that you had, were the books Józef allowed you to read. Those were your clues as to what the present looked like, what the present was like.

You read every book he had given you, twice. You had wanted to commit everything to memory, if you could.

“I’ll be with you in apple blossom time. I’ll be with you to change your name to mine. One day in May, I’ll come and say ‘Happy the bride that the sun shines on today. What a wonderful wedding there will be. What a wonderful day for you and me. Church bells will chime. You will be mine, in apple blossom time.” You sung along to the music you remembered so vividly.

You closed your eyes and let your mind wander back to the night you and Bucky danced to this. You could almost feel the warmth from his palm in yours, you could almost feel his hand on the small of your back as he held you against him while singing softly in your ear.

You could picture the creaking floorboards of the boarding house, your bare feet catching the dust. You could smell the cigarette smoking billowing in from the boarding room that stood too close to Steve’s.

_“I’m gonna marry you one day doll.” He would say after he spun you, his laughter matching yours._

_“Steve and me,” he kissed you softly. “we’re gonna take care of you doll. We’ll all be a family.”_

_His hands slipped from your waist, replaced by another. Steve’s._

_“You agreed to hitch yourself to trouble, Rogers?” You had spun in his arms, his hands on your waist._

_“Buck’s no trouble we couldn’t handle together.” The song on the radio changed._

_“Speak for yourself, punk. You’re always getting yourself into fights.” Bucky spoke with a laugh at the end, the atmosphere so relaxed compared to what was upcoming._

_“Someone’s gotta stand up for the little guy.” You remember leaning in and pressing your lips to his, your red rouge sticking to his flesh._

_“You are the little guy, Stevie.” You said it with nothing but admiration. You loved him. You loved Bucky. They were your boys._

“Do you think they would come for you?” The second time he asked, he would demand a real answer.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, you looked at the camera that had red, flashing light.

“I pity you. I pity you because when they find you, they’ll kill you. Or they’ll make you wish you were dead.” You expected a shock, but it didn’t come.

I suppose it’s time then.”

—

“He gave away his position? Willingly?” The news came in just under 10 minutes ago, and then another 10 minutes to determine whether it was the truth, and come up with a plan for access into the building.

“Steve, I don’t want to say it,” Nat placed a hand on his shoulder. “But I feel like it needs to be said.”

“You think he gave away his position, willingly, because she’s dead. Either he killed her, or she killed herself.” Steve looked at the layout of the building, an abandoned warehouse that had been bought by a private company, the rights to the building and the land were secured for 90 years, though it sat empty.

Or so people had thought. In reality, it was the place where you had been kept for the past 80 years. Somewhere in the building.

“You’re right.” Steve closed the map and grabbed his shield from where it sat on the floor. “you shouldn’t have said anything.”

He joined Bucky, Tony and Rhodey at the loading bay, the black Escalade loaded with weapons in the hidden compartment in the trunk.

“I still think you two should sit this out.” Tony had made the same statement as Nat was making now, and it ended up with the same remark.

“With all due respect Nat, that’s not happening.” Steve was in complete agreement with Bucky.

“This is personal for you both.” She was trying to get through to them, one of them.

“You’re damn right it is, Nat.” Steve shoved his shield in the back, slamming the hatch shut. “This guy took our girl for 80 years, Nat. Tortured her for 80 years. Its damn personal, and we’re going to be there when she gets freed.”

“Steve!” Nat got his attention again. “Are you sure you want to do this? You might not find something you’d like to.”

“I owe this to Y/N, Nat. Bucky and I both do.” He flashed her a smile. “We’ll see you when we’re done.”

Steve left her side and joined the other 3 in the vehicle, his hand reaching for Bucky’s. He held his hand, stroked his thumb across his knuckles, there was a silent agreement between the two of them, no matter what happened, you were coming home.

“We don’t know what we’re dealing with or what we will see when we arrive. I want Rhodey and I to go in first.” Tony had spoken with finality.

“Tony you can’t ask us to stand by and wait.” Steve cast a glance at Bucky. His brown hair was pulled back, his blue eyes focused on the passing scenery, lost deep in thought.

“I’m not asking you to stand by and wait.” Tony looked at Steve through the rear-view mirror. “I’m telling you that Rhodey and I are going in first.”

Steve leaned back against the seat. He wanted to be the first one in there, but he knew Tony was right. He knew that if they went in there with no caution, if you weren’t dead, you would be then.

“Any idea how she’s staying young so long with cryogenics?” Bucky spoke up, pulling his attention away from the window.

“You have any ideas?” Tony looked back in the rear view mirror.

“I don’t wanna say what I’m thinking.” Steve knew your genes had to be altered. But to what extent?

“Without being cryogenically frozen, she would have to have something in her DNA altered to stop the aging process. In order to do that, we have to be dealing with someone who is brilliant. Now judging by the guy that was speaking I think he’s-“ Bucky cut Tony off mid-speech.

“He’s Polish. Józef is polish. He called her Kwiatuszek.” Bucky licked his lip. “It means little flower in Polish.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, at least between Steve and Bucky. Their hands were always touching, but they never spoke.

There was too much to say, to ask, but they had to say focused. You were alive, as far as they knew, you had been alive for 80 years, kept in a cell. You were alone for 80 years and today was the day when you would be going home.

With them, to them. You would be home with the two men who loved you, and loved each other.

“We’re here. Are you sure you’re both ready?” Tony would only ask once.

“We’re ready Tony. We both are.”


	5. Chapter 5

Steve walked slowly down the tunnel that would lead to the fallout shelter built under the warehouse. It was abandoned, the building above, with no indication that anyone was ever here. There was dusting coating the floor, thick dust that clung to everything it touched, there were left over package wrapping scattered around and the sound of rats as they scurried across the concrete floor.

“We’re sure this is one guy?” Even though Tony had Friday do a scan for additional heat sources, he wanted to be sure.

“Don’t trust me, Cap?” Steve looked back at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

“You know I trust you with my life, Tony. But one guy..?” As he approached the door, he slammed his shield down on the steel hinges, the metal crumbling like paper.

“If we can’t handle one man, one, then we’re in the wrong business.” Tony moved through the door as Steve pushed it aside, standing a few feet in the new hallway.

“Tony, don’t move.” Steve stood up, shield in his hand, his gun still resting on his shoulder.

“I respect you Cap, but I don’t take orders from you.” He took another step, his foot landing on a soft spot in the floor.

A pop echoed through the tunnel, a warning, before Tony was flung back against the wall, electricity shooting through his suit.

“You gonna listen to me now?” Steve helped him up, eyes scanning the floor for the other soft spots.

“You okay?” Rhodey and Bucky were bringing up the rear, the two of them missing the show.

“Landmines. Electric landmines. Kind of ingenious.” Tony placed a hand against the side of his helmet, speaking to Friday with haste.

“They’re sporadic. There’s no pattern to them.” Bucky sidled up to Steve, his own blue eyes scanning the floor. “they’re completely random.”

“Not if you know what to look for. Follow me,” he addressed Steve and Bucky. “if you two can manage that.”

Steve kept quiet as he let Tony move, following his every step as they moved further through the tunnel. Every step was bringing them closer to you, and while it was hard to remain controlled and patient, Steve knew they couldn’t make any mistakes.

“Friday what other surprises are we looking at?” Tony hesitated, he waited.

“Tony, is there anything else?” Steve wait for an answer from Tony.

“Nothing. FRIDAY says there’s nothing but rooms now. Said she scanned for heat sources and found two. One male and one female. Both alive.” Steve looked at Bucky, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

“This is it.” Steve wove his fingers through Bucky’s hair at the nape of his neck, taking a minute to themselves.

“Are you ready, punk?” Bucky leaned in and brushed his nose against Steve’s, their lips grazing.

“Let’s get our girl. Let’s bring her home.” Their lips met, the world fading as they felt each other’s body heat, felt each others every emotion in the kiss.

“As much as I love that you’re having a moment, can we break it up and move on?” Steve pulled away from Bucky slowly, taking a second to regain his focus.

He lift his shield off his back and shoved his arm through the straps on the underside, tightening them on his arm. When he was ready and adjusted, he nod to Tony, giving the signal to go on.

“FRIDAY says the man is in a control room off to the left.” When they rounded the corner, they were met with the sight of a long hallway with 5 doors, 3 on the left and 2 on the right.

“Which one’s the control room?” He analyzed the doors sealing the rooms from the hallway.

Just like the hatch and the door sealing the actual bunker from the entrance, the doors were made of heavy steel, each made to protect from a blast and radiation.

“First door on the right.” Bucky pushed past both of them, slinging his gun over his shoulder. “Barnes! Wait!”

He strode to the door and slammed his fists against the steel hinges. His face grew darker every time his fists landed against the steel. His rage, his anger, his anxiousness, his worry, his desperation was being poured into his fists hitting the steel.

When the hinges were broken, reduced to slivers, he grabbed the door and threw it aside. He strode into the room with the other three following him.

“Sergeant Barnes! What a surprise.” He was grabbed from the chair he was sitting on, and slammed against the ground.

Bucky hovered above him, his pupils blown. He lift him by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer as he stared into his deep brown eyes with nothing but hate.

“Where is she?!” When he didn’t get this answer when he wanted it, Bucky slammed his fist into his face, the contact breaking his nose.

“You would really spend your time beating up an old man? Why your lover is a room away?” Bucky hit him again and again and again.

“Bucky, that’s enough! STOP!” He was drug back by Steve, the man’s blood on his face. “That’s enough Bucky.”

He yanked his arm out of Steve’s grip and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, again and began dragging him out of the room.

“Why did you do it?” He crouched down, his metal hand flexing while he furled and unfurled his metal fingers. “Why’d you keep an innocent woman in a cell for 80 years?”

“Bucky, come on. Leave him.” Steve grabbed him again, yanking him back. “Let’s find Y/N. He can answer out questions later. Come on.”

—

Today was the day. Today was the day he swore they would be here. Today was the day when you would freed from your prison cell. That’s what he promised, but the idea of not being locked away was almost as terrifying as being kept hostage.

80 years had past. 80 years of changes in the world that you didn’t get much witness to. Józef kept up to date on what Steve and Bucky were up to, and that led you to have a general understanding of what happened in the real world, but there were so many missing pieces.

You were kept in the past by Józef, except for the news involving your lovers, and the books you were allowed to read. You had no other knowledge of what was popular, what music was like, what food was like.

You didn’t even know how to drive. You didn’t need to know how to drive in the 40’s. You never had a need to. You’d never been on a plane, you’d never crossed the ocean.

Paris. You wanted to see Paris. And Italy. And Greece. You wanted to dip your feet in evry ocean possible.

You wanted to experience everything you missed out on. You wanted to do everything. You wanted to drive across the country from coast to coast.

You wanted to spend all night watching movies you’d missed out on. You wanted to feel the sun, the real sun on your skin. You wanted to feel the rain beat down on you, soaking you from head to toe.

You wanted to have a white Christmas. You wanted to be surrounded by mountains and snow and sit in front of a fireplace eating marshmallows until you got sick.

But more than anything, you wanted Bucky and Steve. You wanted your boys back, you wanted to feel them, hear them, kiss them. You wanted to love them.

Bucky and Steve got you through the 80 years. Bucky and Steve, your memories of them had helped you push through. They had helped you push through.

The memories of you dancing, the memories of you spending the Christmas of 1939 together, huddled in Steve’s small boarding house exchanging pleasantries, embracing each other in the cold winter.

The memories of you and Bucky and Steve in bed together, the sensuality in every touch and kiss, every groan and thrust kept you alive. Knowing that, in some way, Józef’s plan would you bring you back to them.

You chewed the inside of your cheek as your stomach flipped, your hands shook. This was it. This was the day. This is what you had waited 80 years for.

“Stand back!” A muffled voice was heard on the other side of the steel door, and then the hunk of metal went flying into the room.

You slowly shuffled off the bed and inched toward the broken door. There was a circular light that shone through the settling dust, the light belonging to a metal hand, the hand belonging to a metal suit.

“I found Rapunzel!” The man, or thing, in the metal suit spoke as he slowly walked into the room.

“Rapunzel?” You muttered under your breath, the reference he made, flying over your head.

“It’s a fairytale…you know what? Doesn’t matter.” The metal man stepped aside as the two men you’d been waiting to see for 80 years stepped into the room.

“Oh my God…” You covered your mouth with your hand as your eyes widened. They were here. They were here for you.

“Bucky…” Hot tears started rolling down your cheeks.

“Steve…” Your lip was trembling.

“Are you real?” They were waiting for you to come to them, they didn’t want to overwhelm you. They didn’t want to scare you. “Are you really here?”

“It’s been a long time, beautiful.” Bucky spoke first, his own blue eyes misting over. “Missed you.”

You inched forward, slowly. You reached out, your hand shaking as your fingertips made contact with his skin. The pads of your fingers were touching his flesh, Bucky’s flesh.

“Bucky…” You launched at him, your arms wrapped around his waist, your legs wrapping around his waist.

You squeezed him as tightly as you could, your head resting in the crook of his neck, your uncontrollable crying muffled by the tactical hear he wore. You felt his arms tighten around your waist, holding you flush against him.

“I’m here, doll. I’m here. We’ve got you. You’re safe.” He turned his head and kissed into your hair, his lips lingering.

“Steve…” You pulled away and snuffled, snot running, lip quivering. “Stevie?”

You were gently passed from one man to the other, holding them much in the same way. You wrapped your arms around him, hid your face in. the crook of his neck while your arms wrapped around his waist.

“You’re here! You’re real and you’re here!” A fresh wave of tears hit you as you lost yourself to your emotions again.

“I missed you both so much!” You cried into his neck, you sobbed and screamed and cried as you felt every damn minute of loneliness for the past 80 years, fading away. “I missed you. I missed you. I missed you.”

“We’re going home, baby.” His strong arms kept you secure, his lips kissing anywhere and everywhere. “we’re going home. You’re safe now. You’re safe. It’s okay.”

—


	6. Chapter 6

“We don’t heal in isolation, but in community.” - S. Kelley Harrell

—

Bucky placed his hand on your hip, his fingers digging into the worn sweats you wore, the material thinning, ready to fall apart, but comfortable. He brushed his thumbs over your hip bone, moving the pad of his thumb back and forth as he felt your flesh and bone, stroking softly and lazily.

It felt like a dream, having you in his arms and in his bed. A dream becoming reality. You in his arms, feeling your even breaths on his bare chest, your hands grasping a hold of his shoulders.

You were laying with your back to the door, your chest to Bucky’s. Your head was tucked down, your body laying in the fetal position. Your hair, still wet from the shower Steve and himself had made you take, wetting the pillow the two of you were laying on.

Bucky listened to the sound of your breathing in the otherwise silent room. He didn’t dare close his eyes, he didn’t dare turn away. If he did, he feared that it would all disappear and you would be gone. He feared he would be brought back to a reality Steve and himself feared, a reality without you.

“Bucky,” he looked away from you as the door creaked open, Steve peeking in from behind the door. “Y/N’s sleeping. Tony wants to talk to us. Come on.”

Bucky didn’t want to leave you. He didn’t think he could. For the first time in 80 years, he could feel you. He could feel the warmth of your skin under his, he could hear your heartbeat.

“I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t important, Buck.” Steve had slipped into their room, coming to crouch in beside the bed.

He lift his hand and brushed his palm down the back of her hair. Steve was quiet, just like Bucky was. He took the moment as he could, taking the time to feel their girl beneath his hand.

They had thought, all this time, that you had lived a good life, had moved on. Both Bucky and Steve thought the best for you. They never expected that you would be kept caged for 80 years, tortured mentally and physically.

What you went through was hell. No one could understand what you went through, how you felt. Not even Bucky. Not exactly.

“Come on Buck.” He slowly started peeling you off of him, reluctantly. He adjusted you, he made sure you were okay and secure, inching toward the edge.

“We’ll be downstairs. If Y/N, needs us, Y/N can call us.” Steve placed his fingers under Bucky’s chin, making Bucky look at him. “We’re right downstairs.”

He leaned in and placed a kiss against his lips, Bucky’s moan muffled by Steve’s mouth. When he deepened the kiss and trailed his hands down Bucky’s back, he was rewarded with another moan.

“Y/N’s back.” Bucky pulled away, breath stolen from Steve’s kiss. He leaned against Steve’s forehead, his voice shaking. “we got our girl back.”

“We’ll fix this, Bucky. We can fix her. We can make this right. But first we need to talk to Tony. He’s waiting for us.” Steve squeezed his hand, their fingers intertwined.

“Okay.” They both looked over your sleeping form, your hands tucked under your head, your body curled tight, the blankets wrapped tightly around you, keeping any heat close to yourself.

Bucky nod his head and slipped out of the room, following Steve. He stopped in the hallway, closing the door with a soft click. When he turned away from the door, he followed Steve as they moved toward the elevator that would bring them down to Bruce’s lab.

When they stepped into the elevator and the silver doors closed, and they were stuck in the small space, Steve peered at Bucky. He had his hair pulled back and out of his face into a bun at the back of his head, his hands were by his sides, his eyes focused on the doors in front of him.

“What’s on your mind, Buck?” it would only be a few seconds until they got to Bruce’s lab. “Talk to me.”

“They used to call it shell shock. During the war. Now they call it PTSD. Steve Y/N’s,” Bucky paused, hesitating, “I don’t think she’s going to be okay. I think we haven’t seen just how much damage this has all caused her.”

The doors opened before Steve could respond, and even before he wanted to, Bucky was gone. He had walked off the elevator and into Bruce’s lab. He moved the cluster of avengers standing near a genome analyzer.

As he approached, Tony turned to face them, his arms crossed over his chest, his usual look of arrogance was replaced with something highly concerning.

“What is it Tony?” Bucky didn’t flinch anymore when he spoke to Tony or said his name. The two of them, after everything that had happened, were finally on good terms. Tony had forgiven Barnes for murdering his parents, only after having time to heal, and truly realize how out of control Bucky was.

“We need to talk to the Dr. Frankenstein tomorrow.” Tony directed his attention to the screen, a series of DNA sequences flashing on the screen. “We need to figure out what he put in her, what he gave her to make her unable to age, or if she does age, what made it slow down.”

“What do you think it is?” Steve approached, standing beside Bucky with his hands clasped in front of him, his right hand covering his left wrist.

“My best guess? Similar to the stuff my father used on you. Super soldier serum. Only changed here and there.” Tony looked back at the DNA sequences, his lips tugged into a frown.

“We need to make sure that Y/N isn’t really a threat.” He knew that wouldn’t go over well, but ur needed to be said.

“A threat? Jesus, Tony!” Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “Did you see her? Did you even see what he did to her? Do you actually think she’s a threat?”

“Did you? Did you see what they did? You know what that is? It’s called operant conditioning and it was used on Barnes to turn him into the super soldier. Who’s to say the same thing didn’t happen to her.” Tony’s flashed toward Bruce, looking for support.

“Y/N’s scared out of her mind Tony. You saw that. You saw her when we found her, you saw the reaction she had.” Steve also turned his attention away, focusing on a silent Bucky.

“Y/N was there for 80 years, Steve. Think about what 80 years of conditioning could do to a person. 80 years of punishments, 80 years of rewards for behaviour he deemed okay. We don’t know the full extent of what he did.” He stepped closer to Steve, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll talk to the mad scientist tomorrow. We’ll talk to Brain and we’ll get our answers. But we can’t rule out the possibility that something is bigger at play here.” Tony squeezed Steve’s shoulder.

“Tony please-“ Steve was interrupted.

“He’s right Steve.” When Bucky spoke up, he looked physically uncomfortable. “We don’t know what he did, how much damage he did or what he turned her into. We don’t know.”

“And what if he doesn’t talk? What if he didn’t do anything to her, turn her into anything? Then what?” Steve looked around the room with narrowed eyes.

“We still need to figure out what he gave her to make her unable to age. And gave himself.” Tony tapped the screen with the DNA sequences, different parts of the helix magnified.

“We think,” Dr. Bruce interjected, “it’s along the same lines as what you had both received. A super serum, but this stops the aging process, freezes it. We need to find out if its permanent. We need to find out if there’s any adverse side effects we haven’t seen or heard of.”

“You wanna shove a bunch of needles in her? After all Y/N’s been through, you wanna do tests on her? This soon?” Steve’s jaw clenched as he started to grow irritated and defensive, protective, of you.

“Y/N just got somewhere safe, Bruce. You can’t start doing tests on her before she *feels* safe.” Steve wouldn’t allow this to happen o you, he couldn’t.

“We have to do this, Rogers. After everything that’s happened, we need to make sure that there isn’t another-” Steve cut Tony off with venom in his voice.

“Another what, Tony? Say it. Someone like Bucky used to be? Another Winter Soldier?” Steve felt like he was losing ground with all of them.

“Steve, we need to let them do this. For Y/N’s safety, for ours.“ Bucky reached for him, grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Y/N is scared, Bucky. Y/N needs to feel safe and doing tests on her isn’t going to help anyone.” Steve glanced back at Tony and Bruce.

“We wouldn’t be talking to you about this if it wasn’t necessary, Steve.” Bruce walked around the desk. He leaned against it and rest his palms against the edge.

“We’re not doing anything before we talk to him.” Steve motioned to the video feed of Józef sitting in the cell, his head leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.

“Talk to Dr. Frankenstein first. You got it.” Tony thanked Steve in the next breath, albeit somewhat condescendingly.

—


	7. Chapter 7

“Sometimes when you push someone, you find out who that person really is.” - Keith Ablow

—

The room he was in was plain, simple. A bed along the left side, a toilet along the right. A clear piece of glass or Plexiglas sat across the front of the cell, giving him as view of what was going on outside of the cell, and giving them a view of him.

Suspended from the ceiling, were two camera’s at two different angles, focused on him. Like what he had done in the tunnel, there were sensors in the floor that would administer an electric current of he had tried to escape.

He wouldn’t though, not yet. They had questions they wanted to ask him, questions he wanted them to ask. He wanted them to find out the reason why he had taken their woman, taken their love.

Józef was happy to bide his time, and yours. But when he heard the clicking of the locks opened, when he saw the door swinging open and the two men he had wanted to see for 80 years walk in, he was giddy.

“Get up.” The dark haired super soldier spoke first, his jaw tight and rigid, his metal hand clenching and unclenching.

“You seem uptight sergeant Barnes. Is something troubling you?” Józef was yanked up by the front of his prison uniform, something specific to the SHIELD agency.

“Start walking.” It was Captain Roger’s that spoke next, and he did so with haste, anger. He pushed Józef out of the cell, himself and Bucky being the escorts.

“Where are we going, captain? Somewhere special?” Józef smirked at Steve and then Bucky, his amusement was not understated.

He was escorted to a holding room, an interrogation room not far from his cell. It was just as plain as the cell he was kept in, although there was a hook attached to the table for his cuffs. He was drug to the metal chair opposite the metal table and shoved to sit. His hands were pulled forward, his cuffs secured to the hook.

He sat back as best as he could, watching Steve and Bucky standing opposite him, their arms crossed. They had identical looks on their faces, the looks of men who had nothing to lose, men who would go to the ends of the earth for the woman they loved.

“Start from the beginning.” Steve moved to the table, lending down with his left palm flat against the table. “You’re going to tell us everything.”

The air was shut off in the interrogation room. It would start to get hot, uncomfortably hot. Soon sweat would start to form on Józef’s brow, but that was the point. It was a technique used to make him sweat, literally. They had hoped that by turning off the air and let the hear sink in, by making him sweat, it would make him talk.

“You look stressed Captain Rogers. They say stress is a silent killer.” Józef tilt his head, his lips twitching. He was able to get such a rise out of both of them. Even if they had done nothing but stare at him with their looks of distaste, he could see the wheels in their head turning.

“Why did you do it? Why would you do that to her?” The door opened and closed again, the man in iron joining the other two.

“1939 in Poland.” Józef began speaking. “a team of scientists including myself were developing a serum to help alleviate weariness in soldiers. A serum that would make them stronger, faster, less resistant to fatigue.”

“The super soldier serum?” It was Steve who asked, his eyebrow raised.

“1939 in Poland. A team of scientists including myself had the basis for the serum. It was the beginning of summer when we had the basis, it was September 17th when our lab was raided by the German’s.” He shifted in his seat.

“And what did they do? What did they take?” While Bucky was relatively silent, Steve was not. He wanted and needed answers.

“The serum basis we had invented would go one to make you, Captain America.” His voice darkened.

“They needed test subjects. They needed lab rats and they had found them. My family, my wife, my child and myself were tested. We were treated like shit. Worse than shit, we were treated like rats. My wife was the first to die.” Józef’s jaw clenched.

“I’m sorry that you lost your wife.” Steve was empathetic, but it didn’t matter now.

“My wife died the 3rd week she was in there. She died after her 3rd dose had failed to take to her whole body, it had instead made her heart explode in her chest. I listened to every scream, every cry as I was helpless to save her.” There was silence from all 3 of them, silence was not what he wanted.

It took a moment, maybe for the weight of what had happened to sink in. The reason why their ‘doll’ had been tortured for 80 years.

“You took it out on an innocent woman. She had nothing to do with this, it wasn’t her fault!” Barnes was a loose canon, Józef realized.

He was the one who would fly off the radar, the one who would lose control, become a complete and dangerous threat.

“I wanted the Captain to feel as I have felt.” Józef’s head was snapped back as Barnes fist connected with his jaw.

“Sergeant Barnes was always a defender of men. And women.” He laughed as he tilt his head back to normal.

He glowered at Steve and then Bucky. His eyes moved back and forth between the two men, before settling on Stark.

“My daughter was next. She was the next to die. The serum had taken, it had changed her, only it made her mind snap, she was driven to the brink of insanity by the serum flowing through her veins. She took a gun and pulled the trigger.” Józef felt himself slipping into a pit of anger.

“I lived. I lived and the serum was given to Erksine with the intent to use it on German soldiers. Only instead of using it on German soldiers, he took it and used it on you.” As Józef talked, he watched Stark project your DNA helix, morphed and changed.

“What did you give her to make her stop aging? Why doesn’t she look a day over 24?” He too, was growing impatient.

He ignored Stark. Stark wasn’t important, steve and Bucky were. Stark was an annoyance, one Józef could ignore.

“You want to know why I hadn’t killed her, Rogers? Barnes? You want to know why I let her live for 80 years?” He was hit again, the fist that was driven into his head and drawn blood. As he spat it out he laughed darkly, again.

“I wanted to take away your chance to be happy with her, to enjoy a life with her. Think about what I had taken from you, like you had taken from me. If you had found her, even in 2014, that could’ve been years spent as a couple, married even. If you had found her in 2016, when you found Barnes, perhaps she could’ve given you children, made you a family.”

“What did you do to her?!” Steve slammed his fists onto the metal table, dents appearing where he hit the surface, the table nearly buckling under.

“I gave her the serum. Only it was my own invention. A twist to prevent her from aging, stopping her from aging a moment from 1944. The funny thing about the serum,” he hissed as his tongue ran along the cut in his lip, “everyone reacts differently.”

“So what is it? What did you do? Remove the genome that causes aging? Did you out a hold on it?” Józef looked from one man to the other.

“I wanted you to suffer Rogers. I wanted you to suffer the loss of your love like I had suffered the loss of mine. I wanted you to feel the repercussions, I wanted you to know that every action has a consequence.” Did it make sense? Or was his reasoning only making sense to himself? It didn’t matter if it made sense to anyone else.

“I’ve been called a psychopath. My reasoning doesn’t need to make sense to anyone but myself.” He grinned like a mad man, leaning in once more.

“Do you know where she is? What she is doing? The serum didn’t just prevent her from aging, it gave her Geokinesis abilities. Your darling sweetheart is a freak of nature now. She will never live a normal life.”


End file.
